Crimson Butterflies Dance with Sakura Blooms
by Rainbowbutterfly16
Summary: Some ruckus happens as a certain young woman visited to Ukiyoe Town. Rikuo bumps to her and thought it was just a meeting. However, she was becoming more than just person from the coincidence meeting. She stays at Nura Gumi's place and Rikuo is drawing to her as he tries to figure out her. And then, there was a movement that would come after them, especially her. RikuoXOC
1. Ch1 The Outsider

Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei. However, OCs are mine.

Author note: Hello, this is Rainbowbutterfly16 here. I started to re-write the whole chapters since the pace is a bit fast. As I read my story again, I agree with you readers. The whole story is not going to much different from previous version but I would change some and settings.

Also, if anyone is interest to help me about the grammar that I and my beta missed, please give me a hand. I would like to use extra help and I would be grateful.

The timeline will be Rikuo defeated Kyoto's youkais and inherited leader's title from Nurarihyon.

Also, the Japanese language will be just normal while other language will be italic _like this_ along the thinking.

Waring: some foul language, OCs, violence, a bit AU, and some grammar mistakes.

* * *

><p>Ch. 1 Crimson Butterflies<p>

The night has fallen to Ukiyoe Town. It was so deep that even the street lights could not able to shine upon the shadow behind. Mankind technology had greatly changed since so much time ago. However, the darkness was still near to mankind. Some of human would believe they are still exited next to humans. Those beings… they are called…youkais. Youkais needed 'fear' from humans to exist and stay strong. When the more youkais are gathered they could form Hyakki Yako, it literally meant 'hundreds of youkais' or parade of demons. They were hiding from light but sat tight next to it. Only few humans could notice their presence and if they were lucky. Also, if they were luckier enough then they could run while they still breathe.

Ah, it looked like a human got involved into a fight; between youkais. This fight was currently was holding at one of dark streets in Ukiyoe Town.

The young woman with white long hair that put inside of her white beret was standing in middle of youkais. A crimson butterfly, its color would resemble blood, was floating next to her while that woman was holding the long sword that was very identical to that color. She pushed her right foot an inch to front, readying for the attack. At the same time, she adjusted her holding onto and gripped a bit loosely yet strong.

'_**They should have attack us from behind. If, they wanted the ambush, ambush.'**_

Surprisingly, the crimson butterfly said, more likely talked to young woman's mind. Its voice was like a girl at early teen ages. Young woman scoffed half heartily at that statement. Her attitude told that she knew this situation was eventually happened to them.

"_**They are youkais; beings that are strong than humans. I guess they thought they could take me down easily."**_

Despite what she said, the youkais would not dare to come closer to get her. Next to her feet, some corpses of youkais were lying on there in dead state. These corpses had deep injuries which looked like they were cut by sharp blade. After remaining of youkais saw this human took down them easily, they wouldn't dare to move their feet to their target.

The butterfly made sound but it was sighed like human.

'_**Well, you got us anyway,anyway. They are not gonna go back alive, alive. How are you doing big bro?'**_ The butterfly asked as if it was speaking other being beside her. However, there was no one before them and swarm of youkais. But, the voice came back anyway.

'_**I'm fine, Ho. But stay cautious. I don't want you bump to any of them so I won't worry about you.'**_ This voice sounded like full grown guy; early twenty ages precisely. Also, it sounded playful but mischievous. As result….

'_**Hmm! Let see if you are fine after Yuuyea [Yuu-Yea] swing you so many times!**_**'** The butterfly, Ho, let out anger while if flew around young woman, named Yuuyea, furiously. When she saw Ho lost its cool, she tried to calm it down.

"_Ju, don't being meanie to your younger sister. Ho, calm down okay? How am.." _

As she looked at her butterfly, one of youkais saw this opening and it launched its attack to her. They followed that movement along with the victorious face with sharp claws that could tear down thin steel sheet. This **almost** seemed like a finished battle. Almost. To Them.

Yuuyea crouched to down quickly and no time to waste, slashed the arm that almost got her back. Blood pumped out from youkais' injured arm and soaked on the street. It let out agonized and painful scream. Its scream didn't last long because she thrust that youkai's stomach with her blade. Blood oozed then made a sick sound as the blade pulled out from it. Then youkai fell down on the ground by gravity force. Some blood got on Yuuyea's clothes but it disappeared instantly not even leaving the stain.

'_**Yuuyea! Don't move so big, big around! I can't take those blood out every, every time~!'**_Ho dodged rat look like youkai's hands while scolding its master_**. 'I agree with her. You are really working here that is so not girl.'**_ Ju scolded Yuuyea as well, in more annoyed and playful way than Ho said. Yuuyea practically felt a sweat ran down on her head animatingly.

Dog youkai spat words like it didn't expect this human was very resistance. Well, there was one said - don't judge the book by its cover- but still **this** was different what they told to youkais that attacked her. "What the hell! We didn't hear that this human could take down us! We…are not any just youkais!"

Yuuyea stopped for a moment to swing around her blade but she reposed her composure as taking down more enemies. "So you guys are from them…Well, then I should make sure you guys won't return to leak the information." She said harshly and kicked the youkai from behind her. She wore white heels that are not tall as others but still these are heels so delivered damage that made youkai to fly out and smacked on the ground with impact. It looked like she kicked so hard because there was crack sound when it fell.

When a bug youkai saw how its fellows were falling one by one on hands of human, it tried to make run for it. It **tried**.

"I thought I made clear that." The cold voice whispered behind it then a slash sound followed next. "I can't let you guys tell them about me." More blood split on the ground, made grey color street into crimson red.

Yuuyea looked around her surrounding for a moment before she left the scene. Youkais corpses that tried to attack her were dead, lying on the street. She gathered her hands so she could pray for them. "I'm very sorry that you youkais are involved in this…"

She didn't hold her blade at the moment but two buttons were on her white beret side by side. The buttons had black background color and one crimson butterfly on each. Also, there was no crimson butterfly on her side right now. However, two voices still made a way through to the scene.

'_**Yuuyea, let's go, go! We need to go before the youkais from this town see us!'**_

'_**I would say we don't look here for problem like we did now. I can still move but I don't think your body can still handle one more fight.'**_

As these beings said their voices, she couldn't help but laughed abit. Ho was worried about her literally while Ju said the way someone could be irritated but only close friend could see through it. Only close friend_. "Alright, we are leaving even you guys are not pushy about it."_

Just when she about to leave, more youkais were showed up. What a good timing. Why the world would make this timing just as someone left the scene? Well, without this timing there would be no progress on story.

Yuuyea sighed tiredly but youkais already surrounded her. There was no escape for her, or was it? One of youkais stepped out and saw the scene with surprised look. It noticed these youkais were not Nura Gumi's youkais…then these attacked this human? Even so, how can this human alive even she didn't look like onmyouji.

"Please. Move. Aside." Her green iris held no harm to youkais but she held the intention to attack them when they would try to attack her.

The youkais flinched to hear as her cold voice makes them to shiver down their spines. How can this little woman make them to act like this? However, they didn't want to move because the woman was making ruckus in their territory, Nura Gumi's territory.

Nura Gumi was like a giant yakuza organization that made of many groups of youkais that ruled around Kanto region. The first generation, Nurarihyon wanted to have a friend that he wanted to talk with someone. As he gathered youkais-whom they were afraid of him or wanted to have a chance to After the time, his Hyakki Yako got huge enough to look over the region and made mansion in Edo at the time it was start of new era as still lasting for 400 years until these nowadays.

Okay, lets back to the story.

Yuuyea sighed as she crossed her arms front of her chest. She clearly had tired face but her eyes didn't waver one bit. "I'm kind of busy here. So can you please move so I can go?"

"Is that why you make ruckus in our territory?!" One youkai mustered its courage to ask this woman. She didn't ignore that question.

"I have no intention to disturb in here. I was just trying to be…**going.**" She put more pressure on word 'going.' She thought that she needs to go somewhere as soon as she could. No more fight tonight if that could be avoid as possible.

After that words left from Yuuyea's lips, she gathered her left over strength as much as possible then jumped high over. There was emergency ladder on the building where she jumped so she landed on it. The rebound made her to wince but she stood up quickly and went up to building in quick pace.

Youkais were still dazed how that human made high jump and went back to reality after they heard what she said.

"I hope I won't meet you youkais from this town next time in bad situation! Good day!" Yuuyea disappeared as she made her way on the open roof. Nura Gumi's youkais sweated when they realized what she said to them. "Did she said…good day to us? The human…to youkais?"

One youkais that seemed like friend to that youkai asked just shrugged its shoulders. Yes, it was so unusual that human said good day to youkais….yup…

"I'm going to be late!"

The chocolate haired boy ran as he holds his breakfast, the bread, with his teeth and chanted something like 'please I make it to school' while he was dashing.

He was Rikuo Nura, a normal middle student to everyone but he was not normal at all. He was quarter youkai and Sandaime of Nur Gumi. In fact, he will turn into his youkai form when the night falls. Yesterday night, he got report unknown human that made ruckus in part of his territory. The human looked like uninjured but there was corpses of youkais that were not Nura Gumi's. He wondered what could that human could possibly have business to youkais and made it alive unless she was onmyoji or such. Rikuo made note that he will find out later tonight.

As he was about turn around the corner, he bumped to someone and almost fell on the ground. The person who got bumped grabbed Rikuo's hand so he wouldn't fell.

"Are you okay?" The voice was girl, no, more like mature to be girl but young to call full woman.

'Huh?' Rikuo wondered when he heard that voice because the voice didn't sound much natural. Must be foreigner. He raised his eyes to see who it was and froze on his spot. The young woman had white hair that put hidden under her white beret with two buttons carved with crimson butterflies on each of them. She wore white long top clothes with blue short skirt, black stocking and white fur boot. Moreover, she had a beautiful face that captured his attention with first look. Her eyes had clear looking; if someone asked him about what got his eyes most of from her looks.

For a moment, when Rikuo saw her face, he saw a blurry vision next to her face. He couldn't make out how the face looked like but that blurry face had long hair. Also, he felt that he saw that face somewhere but he couldn't think. Plus, this woman, he had a feeling that he met her but he just put that other side. Must be still dazed by less sleep he had tonight been getting on him.

The young woman giggled a bit when she noticed how Rikuo was in deep thoughts while looking at her. He looked kinda cute to her. A well said statement, well said.

"You were in such hurry. Shouldn't you go?"

"Hah? Uwhaaa! I'm very sorry! Excuse me!" Rikuo got back to the fact that he was late to his school and dashed to the school like running away from the danger. The young woman, Yuuyea smiled a bit as the boy disappeared from her sight.

As she was about on her way, she noticed something on the ground. It was name tag. Probably it belonged to that boy she just got bumped into. She picked it up and examined the name.

"Nura…Rikuo…"She said slowly as tried to say it right.

Yuuyea wanted to return this to boy but she didn't know where that boy could live. Of course, she was outsider in this town and didn't know which school that boy might be attended.

"_Looks like I need to hold onto this for now."_

The school dismissed after all periods ended. Rikuo and his friends were walking back to their homes. Kiyotsugu was babbly about new story that he got from online last night.

"Lately, people are seeing the ghosts these days. It's probably some youkai's doing! A youkai that controls the spirit! People don't know what might be this youkai. It could be a new generation youkai. I'm so excited that I want to meet this."

Rikuo couldn't help but laugh and sweat dropped at the same time. Kiyotsugu sometime got carried away and could careless his safety and that youkai could attack him. But the ghosts huh? Maybe that human he got report from could involve with this. As Rikuo wondered into his deep thoughts, Tsurara Oikawa tried to get attention by talking with him.

"Waka(Young master), you look dazed or something. Did something happen this morning?"

"Huh?" Thanks to that Tsurara's question, Rikuo remembered that woman's face and blushed a bit what he thought as he looked her face. "Oh, it's nothing." He managed to not stammer so he won't raise her suspect to him. "Is that so? Any way Waka, what do you want for this dinner?" Apparently, he did well.

Rikuo and Tsurara said good bye to their friends and returned to the Nura Gumi's mansion saftely. The youkais dashed to the main door and greeted their leader.

"Welcome back, Sandaime!"

"How was your day, Rikuo-sama?"

"Oi, Rikuo-sama's back!"

"Hello, guys." Rikuo also greeted them as he smiled back to them. He went back to his room and changed his uniform to night kimono. As the sun set down, his feature changed as well. His chocolate colored with black bottom hair now turned into the top half of his hair is white while the bottom half of his hair is black as his long hair stood out in back of the head. His brown eyes became crimson-red eyes as well. He wore black kimono with blue haoi jacket.

Rikuo was sitting on his favorite spot of sakura(cherry) tree that stood in the main mansion's garden and was drinking the sake before he left for his works. He was thinking about that woman who looked kind of interesting. Sure she was beautiful but what was that face he saw along with her? Was it just his imagination? Rikuo couldn't help but went to in his deep thoughts. As the result, the sake in his cup didn't gone for a long time.

"What could it be?" He murmured as he was taking sip of his sake,

"What do you mean what could it be?" Rikuo chocked out and coughed his good sake as he glared back to the source that caused it. The Nurarihyon, his old grandfather was smirking as he took a breath of his pipe.

"Jiji (gramps – in a rude way)…" Rikuo was giving death glare to his grandfather but his grandfather ignored that like nothing.

"You seem lost in your thoughts so I thought you might need this old man." Nurarihyon teased his grandson as he smirked mischievously to him. Sometimes he could be serious or mischievous at the same time. It was hard to read his thoughts all the time. After all, He** was** the first commander of Nura Gumi and lord of Night Parade. It won't be easy to win against him.

Rikuo almost wanted to slap his grandfather to make him fun of him but he jumped down and landed gracefully on the ground. "I don't need your help, gramps."

"Oh, such harsh words. Anyway, shouldn't you go look for this human that made ruckus in our territory?"

"I will when I finish my drinking." Rikuo crossed his arms and drifted his eyes to somewhere else. As Nurarihyon saw his grandson attitude, he couldn't help but snickered visibly to annoy Rikuo.

"You sure need to grow up."

"Why you…"

"Rikuo-sama!"

Kubinashi jumped onto their conversation in hurry as he ran to their side. Also, Kurotabo and Aotabo joined him from behind. Rikuo raised his one of brow and asked him with his cool voice.

"What's wrong, Kubinashi?"

"The outsider from yesterday! She returned again but this time in other street!"

"Well, well. Save you some trouble, didn't she?" Nurarihyon snickered as he looked his grandson. Rikuo gave his confident smile as he gave his ordered to his subordinates.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Let's go and teach some manner."

"Yes!" The three of his subordinates gave their answer as they followed their leader's back.

The weak girl covered in blood tried to ran away from Yuuyea who was chasing that girl with all her might. She shouted loudly to that girl.

"_Come back here right now!"_

'_**Yuuyea, I don't think no one would listen to stop words when he or she being chased.'**_

"_You don't have to remind me that, Ju."_

Ho tried to keep its pace with its master as possible as it could. '_**I can't believe we let that escape while we were fighting, fighting!'**_

Ju just snickered followed by its sister, _**'Then we just need to catch it.'**_

"_Guys, let's focus on the task please."_

Yuuyea swung her blade in middle of air and swarm of crimson butterflies chased down to that girl. Just when these butterflies about to touch that girl, someone cut those butterflies with one swing. She stopped her track and tried to catch her breath from the running. She looked up to see what idiot saved that thing and noticed who was responsible about it.

"Who are you?!"

"I don't know who you are but don't make such ruckus in our territory." The cool voice rang from the darkness as the figure stepped out from it. The figure was Rikuo in his night form. Behind of him, the girl that she chased down stood with his subordinates.

Just when Rikuo looked at Yuuyea, his eyes widen in surprise. It was the young woman that he got bumped in this morning. Of course Yuuyea didn't know Rikuo in his current form that same as cute and innocent boy she just ran into this morning.

"It's you."

"Huh..?" Yuuyea tilted her head aside when Rikuo said something she didn't understand. When he tried to ask to her, she noticed something and yelled to him, no, his subordinates. "Get away from that, now!"

"What..?"

In matter of sec, the girl's body blew in tiny pieces and big bug looking like ayakashi showed up. It sent off Rikuo's subordinates who were surprised to see this with its huge claws. Then when it was about attack Rikuo, Yuuyea jumped into its way and slashed its claw. However, one of its claws managed to pierce her body.

"Ugh!" She coughed the blood and fell down to a ground a bit.

Rikuo reacted quickly and slashed ayakashi in one swing. But ayakashi managed to avoid that in shortest of time and ran away. When Yuuyea saw it was getting away, she held on to injury with enough force and followed it.

Tsurara ran to her master side quickly with concered face. "Rikuo-sama, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But…I'm kind of worried about that human." Rikuo looked at the way where that ayakashi and Yuuyea disappeared into. He couldn't shake that feeling he own on her. Also, he always wanted to protect humans from threatening youkais and ayakashis. So…

"I'm going to follow her. Kubinashi, Kurotabo and Aotabo. You guys go to the side where they came from. There could be something left on there. Tsurara, you follow me." After Rikuo's command, his loyaful subordinates said 'yes' to him. Tsurara would be a loud one because she was happy that Rikuo let her tag along with him.

Rikuo stepped forward more while he looked around in stealth mode. Tsurara was on her guard as well so she can protect him with her best. She didn't like how Yuuyea protected Rikuo in that way. Ah…such a childish to jealous about that. Tsurara was kind of competitive when other girls tried to gain Rikuo's attention. For example, his friend, Kana was good example about it. There would be rival air around them when Rikuo was involved.

…It was happening so soon. That bug ayakashi gripped Rikuo from behind with full speed. Tsurara was taken by surprise that and other. It had wings! The next coming was it flew away while gripping Rikuo with its hand.

"RIKUO-SAMA!" She couldn't help but yelled to the sky. "I can't believe I let that happen! But…Rikuo-sama could dodge that…Why?" She asked to herself as titled her head with questionable face.

…

…

The bug ayakashi laughed hideous way. It got its target in his foot and obstacle at his hand. It will give the target to them and eat this youkai. He looked so yummy to him. However, while Yuuyea was careful about not attack this youkai, Rikuo smirked with cocky face.

"I got you now you idiot."

He pulled out his katana from the sheath and pierced its chest. It screamed painfully and let go off them. Yuuyea screamed as well because she and Rikuo were falling from top! What was that youkai thinking?! She almost wanted to hit his head for being aggressive. The ayakashi was flying in low attitude but still it would be hurt to smack onto ground. A huge one.

Rikuo quickly gripped and pulled her shoulders to his chest with firm grips. Then he tapped onto side by side buildings to less the impact when they arrived on the ground. Just as he was about to arrive safely, that ayakashi shot sharp objects on them. It grazed on Rikuo's one of shoulder but he lost his balance and fell onto dark alley.

Ayakashi saw how they disappeared; it roared disgust and decided to head back. It needed to tend it wounds. Also, if it failed to bring its target then it had to tell target's whereabouts to them. After the injury was taken care of; it won't go back yet. It pressed its chest with its hand so the body won't lose more blood.

While that bug thing was retreating, Rikuo and Yuuyea were safe because they were bumped on the thrown out mattress. So thery were in the dumster area but it was good that they were safe. Except that Rikuo lost his conscience for a moment. When Yuuyea saw ayakashi was leaving, she couldn't help but slammed on the mattress.

"Great, I have to keep on the low file more here…"

Ho's voice made out from nowhere like it did every day in a certain state. 'Huff! I think this youkai is the one that caused it, it! Yuuyea, let's leave, leave here!' When it nagged in annoyed tone, she hushed it. "Ho, you are being hysteric here. Please be patient with me, okay?"

'….' There was no reply. It must be angry enough to shut its mouth. Ju was chuckling how its sister to be this annoyed. It planned to tease Ho later how she was being such a spoiled child.

Yuuyea examined Rikuo for a second before she decided what to do. She could just left here since he was youkai that control this area right? He said so; it won't be problematic for him to go back his home. However, this youkai gripped her and took most of damage of landing. When they were just about land on mattress, Rikuo turned around his back on mattress while holding tight her on his top. Also, he was injured from the attack. It needed to be tending no matter how small it was.

"Well, I already decided with what to do next." After that, Yuuyea got up.

A/N: Okay, I will stop for here now. I don't know when there is going to be next one but I will try to type it down. Thanks readers who read this and showed some love to this story. I really appreciate you readers.


	2. Ch2 Resting on Streets

Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei. However, OCs are mine.

Author note: Hello, readers~ Rainbowbutterfly16 here. You can call me Rain for short. Sorry for late updating, my university is very tough so I have to focus on my life and school. But I got e-mails about favoring and following this story. I'm really appreciate about that.

I think my beta is busy and can't reach to her so I need new beta for this story. If anyone is kind enough to do it, I'm very grateful about it.

Waring: some foul language, OCs, violence, a bit AU, and some grammar mistakes. Also, there would be OOC moment. So if anyone who don't like it then I'm sorry about that and you can stop read it.

* * *

><p>Ch. 2 Resting on Streets.<p>

_He was enthusiasm. He was determined to protect everyone. Rikuo, that boy was. Even he was four or five years old, he said it in front Tsurara when she told him that she will protect him until he became respectable leader. Of course, to Tsurara, Rikuo was very important person and little master she wished to protect. It was very reasonable for her to say it. But, when Rikuo said…_

"_I'm the one who's going to protect you, Tsurara!"_

_Tsurara's eyes got widen a bit but her lips curved with happy smile. She told him after that, "Then waka, please become good leader that protects the men he leads!" Rikuo smiled excitedly, everyone was pulling him for becoming a fine leader. Also, he can protect everyone he held dearly when he became strong __**leader…**__._

* * *

><p><em>Rikuo ran around inside of main mansion's garden. He was still excited after he said his determination to Tsurara. Before he told this to her, he told it to his mom and grandpa as well as others. It looked like he still needed to tell this to more people. Young ages didn't have limit on their energy, especially Rikuo was healthy child. The boy was not tired yet from all that running.<em>

_Under the huge sakura tree, there was young lady sitting on ground and also didn't mind the dirt was getting on her clothes. Actually, the dirt couldn't get on her clothes since it was just __**impossible.**__ That person-like figure was slowly standing as she was leaving the place._

_Before she could leave, Rikuo was fast enough to call out her to prevent that. "Nee-san!" Rikuo just caught end of her skirts but not enough to fall. For a moment, he was trying to catch his breath from all that running. "Nee-san, I want to tell you something!"_

_The sakura petals were falling endlessly from the tree as the wind blowed the tree's branches. It was like a dancing. Rain of petals was preventing Rikuo to see the lady's face but it was good enough for him to able to hold her. She was __**also**__ in the list that Rikuo's most wanted to protect. "I'm going to protect you, nee-san! So you don't need to leave my side."_

_However, he wanted to see her face but the sakura petals won't let him… More petals fell as if it was covering the whole world. In between that massive flow of petals, Rikuo was able to see glimpse of her that with bit of warm and sad smile. "I wish I don't…Rikuo."_

* * *

><p>The woods were making crack sound while the fire was burning them. It was still that dark street with dumpster area where Rikuo and that lady who was chasing that ayakashi but failed to kill it were resting for a while. Rikuo lost his consciousness before so he was getting his sense back after some time passed.<p>

'_A dream…of when I was young..? And who was that?'_

Then he just remembered how he carelessly fell by bug ayakashi and landed on ground, he tried to quickly get up. But, the wound on his shoulder made a huge pain on him that he couldn't raise his upper body. The voice followed him when he fell on the mattress again.

"So you are waking up. But, I won't move around for moment if that was me."

Rikuo jolted a bit and looked at source of voice. And he was kind of dumb struck when he saw what that lady was doing. She was eating cup ramen with neutral face and looking at Rikuo as if she didn't care he was seeing her. He abled to get up his body and sat down on the matress while he fixed his gaze on her. The lady wasn't looking at him after she checked that he was awakened.

After some silence passed Rikuo finally opened his mouth to ask. "Who are you?"

The lady stopped to moving her chopsticks then looked directly at his eyes with quiet surprised look. "That question? I thought you are going to ask something else like your wound. But I guess I was wrong." She sighed tiredly a bit and brought one bite to her mouth to eat more.

"It's Yuuyea if you were asking about the name."

"I see. But what you were doing with that youkai?" Rikuo wanted to gather much information from her as much as possible but she didn't fall for that.

Yuuyea scoffed as she heard dumbest question. "Why do I have to tell it to some youkai whom I just met?"

"Because you and that youkais were making ruckus in my territory." Rikuo put a bit of serious tone in his voice. However, strangely he couldn't be harsh on her like he met enemies. She stopped her eating again and went to her thoughts for trying to understand what just he said. Then she slowly nodded her head.

"You are right about that. I'm truly sorry about that but I can't explain more about that. I will leave this city as soon as possible when my wounds are recovered." She just apologized to him with sorry face; not putting more guard on him. A certain words made Rikuo to realize another pressure on his wounded shoulders. He took off his blue kimono a bit to see his wounded shoulder. There was a bandage wrapped around it. Then he put his clothes back on and looked at Yuuyea; her wounds. However, he couldn't find the spot where she was hit by that ayakashi. Her white clothes were clean like they were new.

"Did you wounds recovered quickly?"

"Huh? Oh…." Yuuyea didn't understand what Rikuo asked but realized what he meant. She scratched her cheek sheepishly as she looked at other direction. "I put bandages on my wounds like I did to yours."

"But your clothes are clean." Rikuo said more which Yuuyea didn't explain further.

Yuuyea let out groan like she didn't want to explain more to him. Then she realized she ate her cup ramen already and groaned more how it gone too fast. Just one cup ramen was not enough for her stomach. She wanted to buy more but buying first aid stuffs made cut out the budget. "I don't wanna tell you how my clothes are clean. I have my own way." She could just tell lie to him but she didn't want to lie with anyone, even a stranger or youkais. So she just said how she truly feel about it while her cheeks got puff like a kid who got discovered her hiding by parents.

Rikuo couldn't help but snickered as he saw how a girl who had a bit of matured look can make that face. Yuuyea stared him with angry look but it couldn't put him into silence. She threw her empty cup ramen to near trash can and looked at the camp fire quietly. She didn't want to say more words to him. Hence forward, the silence fell on them.

Then, she broke silence despite how she wanted to be quiet. "Shouldn't go back to your youkais? I bet they worried about you to miss like this." Ah, she worried about him afterward. Rikuo was looking at camp site like she was doing but replied to her anyway. "I can go whenever I want to. After all, these districts are under Nura Gumi's influence. But…"

"But?"

"I can't leave you here since I need to know more about that ayakashi." Rikuo cut off his rest of words. He will have more time to ask her once **what he was going to do next** when he called Hebinyoro. She stared at him with questionable look at him. She understood what he said but what he meant. "Wha…Hey, I told you that has nothing to with your…Nura Gumi since I…" She quickly closed mouth with her hand and winced as if she was in pain. She scratched both of her ears to trying to shake off huge noise she heard. He didn't know why she did that because only Yuuyea can hear what her guardian spirits saying.

"You okay? Is your wound still hurt?"

"Yes…It just that something else did…" She glared to her right side briefly and looked back at him. "Thanks for asking."

Rikuo was bit of surprised that she thanked him just now. "For what?"

"Uhhh….For worrying about me?" Yuuyea shrugged her shoulder as she answered to question with bead of sweat on her cheek.

Rikuo showed annoyed face a bit. "Hey, hey. You got question mark at back of your sentence."

She clicked her tough after hearing that. "How can't I? You asked me why I thanked you."

"Anybody would ask if somebody just thanked them without anybody could understand the sequence of incident."

"Ugh…" Yuuyea lowered her head as his words stung her chest like knife. She lost to him at argument. The youkai whom she just met! She wasn't so into winning and losing but any beings didn't like losing at all! Wait a…she just realized that she was talking to him. She could just ignore him but she was chatting at him friendly. Maybe…maybe it was such long time she was chatting with somebody beside her spirits.

Rikuo finally got up his feet and whistled to call his strolling subordinate. Then he grabbed her who was focusing her thoughts. Yuuyea didn't understand what was going on at first but soon to realize that youkai grabbed her without saying and not her hand but grabbing her body like hugging her. Her face got scarlet color since strange youkai grabbed her and she was so close to guy. Well…that was understandable. Any girl would blush when boys got close to her and skin ship (any kind if it needed to conclude).

When the rage of unorganized thoughts stormed inside of her head, Hebinyoro arrived in time for Rikuo to land on him as always. Rikuo then saw her face was red as well-ripped red apple. A bead of sweat rolled down behind of his head. "Yep, you need to see Zen afterward."

She wanted to demand to put her down instant but she couldn't say it. She was afraid if she would fall like how they were thrown away by the bug ayakashi few hours ago. Just one exeperience was enough for her already.

* * *

><p>"So she is the one?"<p>

"That girl is too young and looks fragile. Can you believe that girl wiped out ayakashis that Kurotabo, Aotoabo and Kubinashi found?"

"I bet she was just happening to be there. There is no way that human girl would do such a thing."

"Or that girl is like onmyouji? You know that Keikain girl from Kyoto?"

"But that girl still doesn't look strong at all."

'_I can hear you loud and clear you youkais..!'_ Yuuyea screamed with angry tone inside of her head. She was fidgeting a bit by bit when youkais from Nura Gumi were talking and moving around her. Why she was with Nura Gumi's youkais? Well…she was taken by Rikuo and just dropped down at their mansion with him. Of course, all youkais were curious and angry at her for many reasons but they didn't do anything to her **yet** since their leader told to not touch her.

She could just get out of here but there was chance that she would die by Hyakki Yakko and it was first time to see it by her eyes. She wouldn't wager her life on the stake there was possibility of losing. She couldn't lose here or stay here when she needed to go out to kill that ayakashi she missed. That ayakashi was badly hurt so it won't move for a while and that was her chance to make sure that ayakashi not able to return to **them**. She couldn't let them know her location.

Also, there were two reasons Yuuyea was dying in process, not literally but felt like she was dying. One was her sitting. She was sitting in kneeled pose that was causing her knees to feeling like cramp. This pose was preventing the blood to circulate in legs so it was natural to have cramp and hurting so much that person could think it could kill anybody with the pose. Other was a youkai that call Yuki-Onna. She didn't know why but after she came to this mansion with Rikuo, Yuki-Onna was giving cold and yet fiercely glares at her. Just her glaring could freeze her body that was what Yuuyea was thinking.

Footsteps were coming to source of loud youkais and familiar voice was following after that. "Alright, guys. Enough with staring at her. Leave the room right now." It was Rikuo and there was another guy with scary looking. When Yuuyea saw other guy, she almost spoke 'yakuza' word from her mouth. She quickly sealed her lips so she wouldn't be impolite to new guy she just met.

"Rikuo-sama! Why is that human here? Isn't she the one who caused trouble to Nura Gumi?" Yuki-Onna dashed to her leader side. Yuuyea could see there was tip of tears coming from that youkai's eyes. She could see through that she was in that Yuki-Onna's hate list. Also, she didn't know that it was troubling to Tsurara for Rikuo to bring human girl to mansion; with him inside of his arms.

A bead of sweat fell from Rikuo's cheeks. "Oi, Tsurara. Why are you crying? Anyway, I still need to ask something to her after Zen see her wounds."

"Oh, speaking of wounds, what about your wounds, waka?" Yuki-Onna, named Tsurara, asked with worried face to him. She touched his shoulder where his wounds were there gently. "It's fine. Zen said it was not deep so first aid she did was good despite of it."Tsurara let out relief sigh that it was nothing serious and thanked god for it. But when she heard Yuuyea took care of Rikuo's wounds, she gave another stare to her. More sweats were coming from Yuuyea's tip of head to end of feet when she was receiving another stare from her. She thought that that snowmaiden was giving cold glare but it was just surprised stare. Maybe the chill that she got from before was giving that thought to her. Tsurara was just surprised that she took care of her master's wounds despite they just met. She decided to give another thoughts about Yuuyea later.

Other guy that Rikuo brought along with him, Zen, clapped his hands to get other's attention. "Oi, I need to see the patient so get your ass out here." He hissed to rest of youkais so they could leave with one pieces. They sighed that they couldn't stare more at new face. But they were youkais after all. They had their own way to sneak and see Yuuyea from distance.

"Tsurara you too." Rikuo brushed Tsurara's hands from his shoulders gently while he was ordering her. But Tsurara was **stubborn** at protecting him. "But Rikuo-sama, what if she would do something bad? Here? And you?"

He shrugged his shoulders before glanced to Yuuyea and back to Tsurara. "I don't think she will since she is in my mansion. Also, even she did I doubt that she can give scratch to me."

'_Wow, such an arrogant words for himself.'_ Yuuyea kept that thought for herself for now.

"And if she is trying, I can poison her so just leave her to me." Zen said with confident face as he slapped his chest. However, that caused him to throw out blood. Rikuo and Tsurara sighed at the scene. "Just leave that girl and **Zen** to me, Tsurara."

She just stood there for seconds but finally sighed disappointly. "I understand Rikuo-sama. But, be careful."

"Okay, I will Tsurara." When Rikuo gave one small smile to her, she couldn't help blush quietly as she tried to hide her face with her muffler like a turtle retreating its shell.

While she was leaving, she gave one mixed feeling of staring to Yuuyea and closed the door behind. Yuuyea shook her body a bit to forget that chilly feeling she got from that snow-maiden youkai. Zen got approached to her with his medicine look like subornidates, she jolted and pulled back behind.

"Oi, I need to see closely where you got hurt, woman." He growled under his breath to her for avoiding him.

"I don't need to examine by you. I already got take care of it already!"

"Listen to doctor! Just doing first aid before doctor did full examine on wound is not that good enough." Zen pulled her wrist forcefully to see her wounds. Rikuo jolted a bit how she was treating roughly but settled down calmly. "Oi, Zen. Don't be rough with her."

"Only when she just sits down like a good one!" He talked back without giving glance; only focusing on to take off her clothes a bit to examine her wounds. Just when she was distracted from something else, Zen took his chance and pulled her dress-like clothes. Zen was freeze on the spot upon seeing her wounds. On her left side of stomach, her wounds were wrapped around the bandage but it already got wet by her blood. It must be hurt but she didn't let out moan of pain upon now.

"Satisfy to see it?" Yuuyea didn't put on much effort anymore after Zen saw her wound. But Zen didn't stop to tending her wounds. "Idiot! Why you didn't tell it to others in first place?! Man, this must be really pain to you." He gave some knuckle on her head even she was wearing her beret, it was hurt so much that she winced.

After Zen gave a proper treatment to her wounds, she stared at her stomach with silence. He was collecting his subordinates to leave her and Rikuo in the room. Before he leave, Yuuyea called him before he leaf his foot to hallway. "Umm…you sir."

"What? Sir..?" Zen gave question look at her. She played her fingers a bit before saying words. Her face was bit red.

"Thank you for giving me treatment. I'm now feeling better." Ah...she thanked him for treatment. Just before she didn't want to receive the treatment but this changed her mind greathly.

Zen's face got red as her but he coughed like her words didn't affect him much. "Well. Just don't move much! Eat some proper food and rest like good kid! Also, just call me Zen! Oi, Rikuo. I'm leaving!"

He closed the door too hard that the room got shaked up a bit. When Rikuo saw his reaction, he couldn't help but laugh at that. Yuuyea giggled a bit but covered her mouth quickly as tried her best to now show her giggling. After two got settled down with laughing and giggling, Rikuo shifted his hand on his face to support it.

"So, finally like to say why you made ruckus in my territory?"

"Ughh..that again? You are really weird and persistent."

"I got that a lot from others." Rikuo huffed with annoyed face. He remembered how Tono youkais talked that to him. "But I have to deal with you if you are threat to me and Nura Gumi, also humans too."

Her eyes got widen when she heard his words. "Humans..? You protect them? Even you're youkai?"

"Yes. I want to protect youkais and humans. And I want to protect what is precious to me as well."

"….." She went to quiet after hearing upon that. Then she saw a **glimpse of figure** she was missing so much. She knew he wasn't **her** but she couldn't help she found small of similarity from him. _"He may be just like her…"_ She mumbled to herself at the level he couldn't hear but he noticed she said something. However, he couldn't understand what she just said because she talked in foreign language.

"…..Those ayakashis are trying to take me away." She finally said something but he didn't understand at first.

"Huh?"

"They are targeting me because they are trying to take me away. I ran away from a company and on run for several months right now."

"Ah…I see."

"….You are not asking more?"

"I want to but from the looks of you, you don't want to tell more about that. But I got what I need."

"….."

Rikuo stood up from where he was sitting and walked to front of her. When his shadow casted on her, she raised her head to see his face. His face was calm; didn't have pity or hate in his eyes as well. He kneeled down to match her eye levels.

"Since you don't have place to stay, why don't you settle down here?"

Yuuyea felt like something big thing just hit her head. "What? I'm on run also I need to chase that ayakashi. That ayakashi would do cause harm to humans."

"Then more reasons for you to stay." Yuuyea tried to protest but once she saw the seriousness in his crimson eyes, she couldn't help but shut her mouth. "We can track down that ayakashi since it got its eyes on you but you are wounded already to deal with by yourself. So my Hyakki Yakko will protect you and take care of that ayakashi."

She stared at him for many minutes and trying to absorb what he was saying. This was good opportunity for her. She could finally settle down at one place and no more wondering at outside. This was very tempting offering. So…she didn't listen to what Ju and Ho were objecting and decided on it.

"Alright…I will take that offering." She told her answer with firmed tone as she didn't avoid his eye contract. Rikuo smiled with his 'Nurarihyon' style – a smile that so cool and couldn't predict what he was thinking about his actions – as he looked back at Yuuyea.

"Good to hearing that."

Thus, Yuuyea was going to stay in Nura Gumi's mansion. A human beside Rikuo's mother was going to be not easy since she was suspect by youkais in mansion. However, she had to survive or else she won't go out here alive. It was protection but at the same time it was supervision as well. Also, she didn't notice there was other reason why he decided to let her stay at his side. It was not the time to tell, just not yet.

* * *

><p>An: Alrgiht, this ends here for now. I still have my final projects that need to finish. Yes, Yuuyea won't join his Hyakki Yakko since it is parade of demon. But human can have his or her Hyakki Yakko as from Nuramago's mangas and novels. She will be just under Nura Gumi's protection until some process goes. Anyway, I thank you for readers to read chapter 2. I would appreciate if more fav, following and reviews from you guys.

Oh yes, I have uploaded the cover of this story. I commissioned to ntdevont from deviantart and got this amazing picture from him. That cover got cropped so I will post the whole picture later when he upload the set of his commissions with mine on it.


	3. Ch3 Sanctuary

Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei. However, OCs are mine.

Author note: Hello again! Thanks for reading the ch.3 of this story. I made one more chapter this month and plan to keep doing that until my vacation is over. I'm still practicing my art skill so uploading this story will be slow. University is tough and if you are in art major then you have to draw all day! Oops, sorry about the complaining. I'm reading fantasy novel so that I can better at writing when it comes to battle scene.

I will not take any much stress from writing story; this is just for my hobby and fun. So if you guys are enjoying this then I'm appreciating it really for enjoying my fan fiction.

Also, I will add necessary numbers of characters' names in story so you guys won't confuse so much. Based on novels that I read, they use many names in the scene. If that is bother, then please write that on review please. I will decrease some of it.

Still I accepting new beta of this story. Haha….

Waring: some foul language, OCs, violence, a bit AU, and some grammar mistakes. Also, there would be OOC moment. So if anyone who don't like it then I'm sorry about that and you can stop read it.

* * *

><p>Ch. 3 Sanctuary<p>

Yuuyea got a guest room from Rikuo when she decided to stay in Nura Gumi's mansion. The mansion was huge so it had many rooms for youkais to stay in it. Before she could rest, she was introduced to everyone as guest. Wakana, Rikuo's mother, looked closely at the guest and smiled sweetly that quiet surprised her.

"Rikuo's guest? Nice to meet you! You can stay here as long as you like. Consider as your home."

As Wakana grabbed Yuuyea's hand with kind words, Yuuyea couldn't help but freeze like a stone statue as blushed a bit. When she glanced how Rikuo was doing, he was snickering while leaving the scene with calm and composed footsteps. She couldn't help but fumed a bit when she was finally able to get in her temporary room.

"Ha….Finally, able to sleep…."

She smoothed down the sheets on tatami* so that she can sleep on it. It was almost passed midnight and she had to go sleep already. Yuuyea recalled Tsurara mentioned something before she had done with chatting with Wakana.

* * *

><p>"Wake up early so you can eat breakfast tomorrow morning." Tsurara said bluntly to Yuuyea with firmly face. Thanks to that, the guest couldn't see what snow maiden was thinking for a moment.<p>

"Then can I ask you where the dining hall is?" Yuuyea asked since she didn't know the structure of mansion yet. The snow maiden widened her eyes in more circular shape but it backed to normal before the guest would notice.

"I will take small table to your room tomorrow. Zen-sama said you shouldn't move so much around until the wounds sealed off."

"Umm…okay…" Yuuyea wanted to ask more since she would stay in this place more than two or three days but something in snow maiden eyes were not giving any gap to ask more.

After she went to her room to get some sleep, Tsurara mumbled under her breath even though there was no one beside her. "I can't let her chit-chat with Rikuo-sama for a while. What if she gets friendlier with him than now?"

Ah…such a childish and jealously of snow maiden. It was understandable how others would mention how situation would turn much worse when she saw females showed affection to Rikuo.

"I know she is not bad but some distance between her and Rikuo-sama will be good for them."

And when he was done with that protection, she will leave this place eventually. Until then, Tsurara decided to protect the guest with all her might so she won't disgrace Nura Gumi to human.

* * *

><p>Yuuyea started to wear night clothes that glamorous woman-youkai with very long hair, Kejorou gave her before she entered the room. It was bit small for her that her legs were showing up bit but it didn't matter since she was going to use comforter.<p>

"Seriously, what is wrong with that snow maiden? She was giving me a chilly glaring for no reason."

She complained a bit after she checked attire and small hiding places in room if there were youkais there. Few youkais were hiding in the attire so she chased them out because she didn't want them to see her changing clothes and **others**. Ju and Ho were still in their object mode just in case someone would come back to the room.

'_You are asking us that question? Yuuyea, Yuuyea. Seriously, you didn't see how her eyes were flashed with __**that feeling**__?'_

Ju made sarcastic remarks on her nerves since she was a bit slow when it came to others feelings. She could read others feelings easily by reading the atmospheres around them and expression they wore. But sometimes, she could miss that when that was her first time to see the feeling that she didn't know.

Ho argued back to her brother with annoyed tone. _'But Bro, She was a really childish! I don't like that girl for to do that. Who did she think she was? I mean that Ri… whatever that guy name was giving assurance that Yuuyea is not their enemy.'_ She was saying as she put seriousness in her sentesnse. Anyone who was close to Ho could see that she was serious when she did that. She didn't say with light and chimed tone and said the words twice.

'_That means you are child like her. For becoming serious and childish about whom they love.'_

'_Why…bro..! I'm not like her at all! Don't say that I'm similar to that girl!' _Ho lost her cool and when she was just about turned into…before she was able to do that their master's voice stopped her action.

"Guys, enough already. It's already night time so you guys better get some rest for tomorrow just in case." Yuuyea scolded them like a mother was scolding her spoiled children to go beds. When she was done with changing, she touched her beret slightly but hestitate.

"Come to think of it…You guys still remember that I bumped to middle school student yesterday morning, right?"

'_Yeah, what about it?'_ Ju replied to Yuuyea's question since Ho fumed at Ju's words and went to sleep by cutting the connection to outside. So, only Ju was still able to share conversation with her before going to sleep like his sister did.

"That boy's name was Rikuo. Same as that youkai's name right? Do you think there might be connection between them?" Also, she remembered that Rikuo's mother was human so she thought that he is half youkai but didn't show any human appearance on him.

Ju couldn't help but sighed at his master's curioustiy. _'Maybe they just happen to have same name. What? You think they are same person?' _Ju snickered at her with superior face; even though no one could see that face but felt like he was making that face.

"Haha…come to think of it, Japanese names read the different words with same sounds. So I guess I was bit over-reacting that."** Yuuyea smiled sheepishly as she pulled her beret off from her head. Her whiter long hair flew down as its restriction was gone. She brushed briefly so it won't show any sigh that she wore beret.

Actually, she was going to sleep but what was need for her to brush her hair? She felt she wanted to make it tidy bit before her hair won't be mess much more after she woke up at next morning. Also, she did that because she felt she wanted to. No serious reason.

Yuuyea made sure to check her clothes and necklace she wore were staying next to her. Youkais were mischievous so she couldn't relax very much because of thoughts about their misbehaving on her just in case. However, when she fell on the soft mattress that she couldn't sleep on several months took her over with sleep as she couldn't think much about her safety.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Tsurara looked at the guest with serious look on her as guest was hesitated to eating the food she had front of her.

The morning came as it always did every day. The snow maiden brought the food to Yuueya like she said yesterday. Yuuyea couldn't help but yawning and brushing her eyes to trying to wake herself from sleep.

And just before she could open the lid where the soup was in the dish, Yuuyea stopped for a moment. She sensed something from the dish.

"You…are not going to eat it?"

Yuuyea raised her head and shook it a side by side to show disagreement to snow maiden. "Absolutely not! It just…that I would go to restroom before I eat food."

"So you are saying I brought food too early."

"Hahaha…." The guest couldn't help but laughed to ease her pain from Tsurara's ice glaring at her. "I will eat this once I'm done with changing clothes."

"Fine. Just put the food table outside, once you are done. I will careful when I bring table next time again." Tsurara showed cold attitude toward at her as she left the room to wake her master up. The snow maiden thought that guest had so high quality of taste so she couldn't eat her homemade dishes. How arrogant of her.

When she checked Tsurara was gone, she slowly opened the lid and sighed tiredly at the sight. The soup was cold although it was delicious. Yes, delicious but cold as winter's morning. Yuuyea regretted a moment later when she took a bite.

The brain freeze came. Her temple throbbed with pain because of cold food she ate. She kept massaged her temple while eating the cold food. The eating didn't take more than ten minutes.

Once she was done to eat, she quickly put that table outside of her room just like Tsurara asked.

Ho looked at the scene from the start so she knew why her master was massaging her stomach with pained look. _'Yuuyea, are you alright?'_

"_Yeah…Yeah…I'm fine…"_

'_Well from the looks of you, you don't look very well~._' Ju snickered at her master for eating the cold dishes like a good kid. Ho fumed at her brother. 'It's just that Yuuyea is too nice for that snow maiden. She didn't need to eat.'

However, Ju didn't back down one bit. _'Is that so? But Yuuyea is guest or prisoner here. Is she even in position to demand better food? Also, what if she did that? That would give bad impression to that youkai more than Yuueya for being close to that youkai leader.'_

"_I'm not close to that youkai or I'm too nice to do that."_ Yuuyea said firmly to them despite her stomach was hurt. _"….I had to eat so I can gain some energy to move around and my body could heal. Ha…the food was delicious even it was frozen."_

'_You still could ask different food from them.'_ Ho said timidely after she lost verbal argument to her brother.

"_And get a more glaring from her? Ha…I don't want that."_ Yuuyea shook her head tiredly as she moved out from her mattress. _"Seems like that youkai left, I need to look around this mansion."_

'_Ha- even you are watched by youkais?'_ Ju argued his master for getting out the room.

Yuuyea smiled mischievously. "No one here said I can't see around the mansion."

Ho giggled loudly as she watched how her brother lost. That was so sweet for her watching him to lose at talking.

* * *

><p>The class ended early since it was Saturday. Rikuo, still in his day form, dashed to his home like he was in marathon. …Okay, that was a bit exaggeration but really he was in such hurry. Tsurara was doing her best to keep up with him.<p>

"Rikuo-sama! You don't have to be in such hurry!"

"I know, but I still want to check up on her."

She couldn't help but became jealous about it. "Kubinashi said he was looking over her. Also, I gave breakfast to her this morning."

Rikuo stopped for a talking but said it anyway. "Yeah, I know since you reported it to me. But still…" He lost at the end of his sentence as he couldn't help what to say next. Why he was in such a hurry? She wouldn't go anywhere right? Or doing something unnecessary to cause herself to hurt.

Anyway, they were early to arrive at home than before. He quickly entered the mansion but realized a very **important one**. Yuuyea still didn't know human Rikuo and youkai Rikuo are one and same person. And the sun was still up. How he was stupid. He started to go other direction to enter mansion without notice by her but he froze once he heard the voice.

"_What the…?!"_ It was hard to understand but it was Yuuyea's voice.

* * *

><p>Several minutes before Rikuo and Tsurara went back from the school, Yuuyea was wondering inside of garden. She didn't know that there was sakura tree stood in it. Yesterday was so hectic and busy with youkais so she missed to see it. The sakura tree had its blossoms even thought it was winter. It was not yet to bloom but she could see many tiny flower buds on the branches.<p>

"Teehee, that tree is not restive type I guess."

"Hey, what are you doing there?"

She was lost in the sakura tree so she didn't notice there were others living there beside her. She winced and glanced to whom just called her. The head was floating on its body as there was no neck. If her memories were correct, his name was…

"Kubinashi-san, was it?"

"Huh? How did you know my name?" There were cautions in his eyes as he tried to pull strings on his shoulders. She quickly put her hands on to show sigh of no fight.

"Hey, hey. I just heard your name when that youkai ordered you guys around." Although it was very distant because of running but she heard the names alright yesterday night. Kubinashi drew his hands from the strings but still caution.

"What are you doing in the garden?"

"Looking at sakura tree." She told the truth. He raised one of his eyebrows but saw there was no lie in her words. He still didn't take his eyes from her.

"Are you alone right now?"

"Frankely, yes. Actually, some youkais took my beret from me before so I chased them down and got it back." Yuuyea wriggled her eyebrows as she recalled how those small youkais laughed at her chasing them. Eventually she got it back but that made her to hungry from all that running.

"So you played with them." He made a faint smile that she couldn't see from distance.

She couldn't help widen her eyes. There was mixed of surprise and irritated in them. "Play? Those small youkais took my beret and laughed at me."

"Well, it is their natures to play prank on human. I guess since you knew we are youkais and Rikuo-sama ordered to protect you, they did their best to play with you to enjoy staying here."

She was about say 'I don't think so' but halted even could said it. The sound made out coming from a certain guest's stomach. Usually, the sound of stomach couldn't hear unless that person had sensitive ears. However this time, her stomach made clear enough that Kubinashi could hear it. Also, she could hear some snickering and laughing from behind of her.

As she turned her back, she couldn't help but embarrassed. Those small youkais before were doing snickering and laughing on the ground. Guess they didn't leave her alone after that little chase but hiding in the spots where she couldn't notice. She wanted to become small and hide inside of rat hole and never came out.

Just about Yuuyea left that garden, Kubinashi called her. "Hey, I have some steamed sweet potatoes, you wanna eat?"

"….." She glanced to him and noticed that he was holding a paper bag. Why she didn't see that before? But the smell of sweet potatoes was very tempting to her nose. Just like a devile's whisper.

…

…

When her sense came to her, she was eating that steamed sweet potatoes while sitting beside Kubinashi on corridor***. He was chuckling. "It's very good, don't you think so?"

"…." She locked her eyes on sweet potatoes as her lips were sealed up. She was still mad at that youkais laughed at her. But she couldn't be mad forever; that would turn to bad at her. "It is good. But I wish there is something else."

"Something else?" He asked while peeling off another sweet potato for him.

"Well, Kimchi would be good with this. My mother often told me they are so great when they come together."

"I see." He nodded as he blew some steam from it and slowly eat it to no burn his tough. "Guess people's tastes are different when they from different countries."

"Yeah, Kimichi is not Japanese food. But I like to eat Udon this season."

"Haha, you sure talk lot about food even you are eating the foods."

That made her to shut her up more than before. She quietly chewed down sweet potatoes and didn't meet eyes with reckless youkai. Kubinashi carefully scratched his cheeks as he was nervous that he made her feeling was hurt.

"…."

"…"

There was heavy silence around them as they quietly eat snacks. Kubinashi made note to speak carefully around her but she broke the silence.

"I was hungry and this was very long time to eat proper food."

He realized after some moments passed her words were toward him. "But you did eat based on what you said."

"Yes. But they were just one cup ramen. I didn't have much money in my stuffs so I guess eating these delicious foods made me talk about foods I want to eat." She paused for moment. "So you were right about that I talked lot about food while I was eating." There was a tint of red hue on her cheeks.

He stared at her for moment then couldn't help but let out burst of snickering. She started to chew more while hearing neck less youkai's laughing. "Haha..! You don't need to feel so bad about it."

"But I was rude a bit."

"Hmm..But it was bad for me to not consider your feeling as well."

"Then we both are rude to each other."

"Guess you are right."

Now, she couldn't help but giggling as she absorbed their conversation to her head. This conversation was weird but at the same time childish as well. Of course she did this before swallowed whole food that inside her mouth. Laughing while sweet potatoes were still inside your mouth would choke so it was dangerous to do that and the face that a person was choking would be humiliate to show it around.

"Oh there is a pond inside of garden?" Yuuyea saw there was pond next to sakura tree. It was not that far away from it. She got up from corridor and walked across the garden to get there. He noticed her sudden act but didn't surprise much. There was one youkai, Kappa was living there but Kubinashi thought he was absent for a moment.

"Do you guys have fish?"

"No, but there is someone beside fish."

"Heh…is it another youkai?" Just when she looked closely deep at that breathtaking clean pond, she saw a big shadow was about surface. She suddenly surprised at that as she yelled. _"What the?!"_

Frankly, she was so fast to try walking made her steps to cross each other; thus she was falling behind. Kubinashi saw that and he quickly dashed to her to catch her but a shadow came beside him to beat a punch.

There was loud sound made when bodies made contact on the ground. Yuuyea thought she was going to hit the ground pretty hard but it didn't hurt much; actually she was lying on something soft. And it didn't take much more that it was someone.

"Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara's voice was coming this way much clearly and the name she said, it was that youkai's. But this was weird. Why this body felt so smaller than before?

"Rikuo-sama! Are you alright, sir?" Kubinashi also came to their side as well with worried look. Yuuyea rolled down so that youkai beneath her before could stand. She also tried to get up while watching Kubinashi and Tsurara were helping that youkai….youkai?

The figure that was receiving help was not that youkai! That youkai had long hair that rejected gravity while this figure has short hair. Also, this figure was shorter than her and Tsurara. More surprise to her, it was boy that from yesterday. The boy that bumped to her.

"Aw…That was close. Are you alright?" The boy, Rikuo asked with concerned face to Yuuyea while she was dumb struck as the situation had overload to her head.

….

….

"Um…did I do wrong something?"

Kappa, the water youkai that has dish on his head and has webfeet were asking them with a bead of sweat rolled down his cheeks. Ironicaly, he was already drenched by him. He was just happened to be at wrong time

* * *

><p>Tatami*: Japanese house floor mat. You can think of it as carpet like US's residences have floor as whole one. Some might think they are tile<p>

"Haha…come to think of it, Japanese names read the different words in same sounds. So I guess I was bit over-reacting that."**: What Yuuyea meant here Japanese names are tricky. As she said they say the same word with different sound. For example, this 鯉 word means 'koi fish' also say 'koi' here. And there are other word, 愛 means 'love' can read it as 'koi' as well.

I know that Yuuyea read day Rikuo's name but she didn't read night Rikuo's name. Also, she didn't give idea that they are same person at that moment.(Ju did. But she just thought it was just joke.) So Yuuyea thought they are using different names but that sounds can be same.

Corridor***:The corridor I mentioned here is next to garden so you are still inside of mansion but inside of garden at the same time.

A/n: Thanks for reading the story. I don't know when I will be updating the next story. I have to prepare for my spring semester and plan to have a trip this month. Writing this story is fun but sometimes this gives me stress later on. However, I will keep writing thanks to you readers who support this. I thank you guys for giving me favorite, following, and review to me.


	4. Ch3-5 Night Talk

Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei. However, OCs are mine.

Author note: Hello again! Yes, I know I'm posing new chapter next day as I posted ch.3. Acutally this is 3.5 since this is way shorter than last three chapters.

Also, I am asking you readers to read these warnings very carefully. This is getting on my nerve as some readers sending me negative reviews and pm me that they don't like how I write it. Please read the warnings. They are not longer than one paragraph. I will ignore these from now on since I will be busy with my studying and I don't want any stress from these stupid questions.

Moreover, people think differently at something even they are family. So I think differently what I see in the original one but try to make them close as original one when I think it is needed.

I will keep accepting new beta.

Warning: some foul language, OCs, violence, a bit AU, and grammar mistakes that I make here without knowing. Also, there would be OOC moment. So if anyone who don't like it then I'm sorry about that and you can stop read it.

* * *

><p>Ch. 3.5 Night Talk<p>

Let see, when people found out about a situation that needed to be explained what would they do? Yes, they would explain it first in the room.

The room was awfully quiet because Yuuyea was giving serious look to Rikuo, who just explained that human Rikuo and youkia Rikuo are one and same. She asked if Rikuo had double personalities but after hear more from him, she concluded that Rikuo had double characters. Because, if it was double personalities, then the goals they decided would not same as they wanted to protect and their reactions for certain thing would be way more than different.

…That was what she believed. So this would be different when someone was asked about Rikuo's two sides. However, she was certain that no matter what forms he took, he was Rikuo.

Anyway back to story. Yuuyea constantly tipped her finger on one of her arm while she crossed arms on her chest. Besides Rikuo, Kubinashi and Tsurara were sitting there in the room as well. The rest of youkais were outside of room, pressing their bodies on the door to know what was going to happen next.

She sighed tiredly as she pulled her arm so she could massage her temple. "That was one story I found as absurd."

Tsurara couldn't help but argued back at her. "Are you saying you can't believe what Rikuo-sama explained?"

"Believe? Excuse me, but who could believe that story when just explained it? There are some time is needed for to understand whole one **even someone got ide about it**." Yuuyea scoffed at snow maiden.

"Then maybe you are not smart person after all." Tsurara didn't back down; she huffed at guest as well.

She didn't lose her cool even she was humiliated. "That doesn't make person be smart or not. Anyway, since I know that Rikuo-kun is quarter youkai and that made him to have two forms like that, that doesn't change that I'm staying here right?" She smiled cockily as she gave hints to Rikuo. Rikuo jolted that conversation was coming back to him but there was no surprise in his eyes. He nodded.

"Yes, Yuuyea-san is still going to stay here."

"Good. I don't want to get out here since I finally get this wonderful protection that you guys are giving." Yuuyea smiled sweetly as she picked up the tea cup that Wakana brought for them. She, of course, picked her tea cup as she sipped the tea. Rikuo opened his mouth to ask something to her. "You are not angry?"

Others raised one of their eyebrows when they heard question from young master. The question was directed to guest so she replied while putting back cup on the table. "What made you to say that I'm angry?"

"Yes, Rikuo-sama. Based on what you and she were talking, there was nothing that made her to angry." Kubinashi asked carefully as he watched Rikuo with concerned look.

"Well…I didn't explain her that when she was here at first night." He chuckled sheepishly while he scratched his cheeks with his finger.

Tsurara raised her hands as she tried her best to backing up her master. "It was busy night that since some human to stay here, Rikuo-sama. It's not your fault at all, sir."

"Or, it didn't need to be explaining at all." Yuuyea added before she received another cold glaring from snow maiden. She ignored that glaring since she was bit pissed about her attitude. Simply, she drank another tea while her body was feeling chilly because of certain one was giving cold look.

"But Yuuyea-san, you still didn't be angry at that? For explaining late."

"Why do you think I would? Maybe you were hiding that but that was trivia one for me to know." Basically, she didn't care if she knew that or not. Just when she was about to put back the cup on the table, Rikuo's next words surprised her.

"You…already knew about this perhaps?"

"….!" She spilled her tea on the table for letting all liquid from the cup. Tsurara was one quick to act by cleaning that spill with tissue that sitting next to the table. "What was that for? Rikuo-sama, the tea didn't get on you right?"

"…." Yuuyea picked up the cup and put it correctly but didn't bother to wipe off the stain on it.

"Yes, I'm fine, but what about Yuuyea-san?"

"Thankfully, the spill didn't get on her as well." Tsurara replied to that question. That surprised Yuuyea for the snow maiden to worry about her. Maybe…maybe that snow maiden didn't hate her after all. She made note on that while gave that dirty cup to Tsurara because that snow maiden wanted to clean it.

In the short amount of time, Yuuyea regained her composure. "Haha…Why did you say that?"

"You didn't surprise much about it. And when I explain this to you, you are calmer then I thought."

"Maybe, I knew about youkai and supernatural suff."

Rikuo shook his head gently. "But you said that you got idea about it. Then, you had idea that this form and youkai form you met was same person."

She wanted to slap herself, precisely before five minutes herself. She could hear Ju was snickering while Ho was in huge panic that they were about to discover. There was no hole for her to escape. Man, she didn't know that small and cute human could this cunning one.

She finally sighed as raised both of her hands. "Yes, yes. I got that idea. But that idea wasn't mine."

"What do you mean?"

Yuuyea pointed her badges that pinned on sides of her beret "You might hard to believe this but one of them said that." She could hear Ho yelled loudly for letting them know this one.

"Wait a second. You mean they are tsugumo-kami?" Tsurara asked since her Tsurara gumi had tsugumo-kamis of glass bowl of shaved ice. Yuuyea raised her eyebrows but her eyes didn't widen with surprise in it. "Close one but no."

"Anyway, you didn't tell us about that?" Kubinashi asked this time. She looked at him briefly but took that away. "I felt there was no need for saying this to you guys and that's all."

"Wha? But still you hide that from us." Tsurara argued again with serious look.

Yuuyea sighed more tiredly. "Then would make your master to hide about forms won't it?"

"Ugh…." When Tsurara backed off bit, Yuuyea gave last one to her.

"Also, I and he are not that much friendly. There was no need for us to explain unless it was some urgent one."

"Why..you.."

"Tsurara, I think it's best not to make more scenes." Rikuo comforted his snow maiden with smile as snow maiden complained more. "But Rikuo-sama…"

"Now,now. Just like she said, I thought there was no need for explaining until right time." Rikuo didn't continue more. 'And I didn't tell this to my friends as well. So this might be little fair for her.'

Yuuyea looked at how Rikuo was comforting Tsurara, she couldn't help but irritated for no reason. Also, she felt like her chest was stung by needle. She quickly brushed her seat while getting up to get out the room. "I feel very tired right now, mind if I leave first?"

"Ah…is your wound still hurt?" Rikuo asked carefully with concerned face.

When she saw how that cute face made that concerned look she couldn't help but became little soft her tone. "No…No. I just want to rest more."

"Oh, then can you go by yourself?" Rikuo walked close her as he checked her condition.

"…Yes." She kind of wished if that kind boy could escort her to room but maybe she wished too much. That question was asking if she could go by herself not 'Do you want me go with you.'

Before she left, she called him to get his attention. "Yes?" She pushed her face to get his face closer. From distance, this would give wrong idea that she was kissing him. Just when Tsurara call her name, she was already left the room.

"Rikuo-sama! Are you okay? You guys didn't kiss, right?"

Rikuo couldn't help but sweat dropped while his face was red. "Kiss?! No! Tsurara! She just whispered something."

"Whisper..?! What did she said?"

"Ah…"He paused for moment but he shrugged with assured tone. "It's nothing."

_-Thank you for catching me.-_

* * *

><p>An: Thanks for reading this short story. I thought that I was going to include this in chapter 3 but I cut it that where Yuuyea just grasped the situation. So I put this short story before I start next chapter. The next chapter will be delay because what I said earlier and I'm drawing cartoon as I asked to another author if I could draw it. Also, I will draw short Christmas story with Rikuo and Yuuyea so it will be very late.


	5. Ch4 Impatience

Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei. However, OCs are mine.

Author note: Hello readers who are kindly reading my next chapter.

I changed some plan before I was going to post this new chapter.

I made short story line of warming story that I will going to draw need something for that you readers can understand when you guys read it. Basically, I need to write the start point here in this chapter so you can read why it happened.

That was change of plan. I was going to post this chapter later when I finish the cartoon but after I planned out, this chapter would go first.

Warning: some foul language, OCs, violence, a bit AU, and grammar mistakes that I make here without knowing. Also, there would be OOC moment. So if anyone who don't like it then I'm sorry about that and you can stop read it. And there would be bloody scene (kind of worse) at the almost end of story so please be careful.

* * *

><p>Ch. 4 Impatience<p>

Another day started! Tsurara held the food table as she carried it to the guest room. This time, she still had time to get ready for school so she already changed to school uniform. And there was determination that she made. She was going to be mature one so she won't sway by Yuuyea anymore. That meant she was going to focus on protecting her from harm as others were ordered. No playing around.

Then, she noticed someone was coming to her way in the hallway. It was Zen. He had might already done with Yuuyea's checkup. She dashed to him; firlmly gripped the food table.

"Good morning, Zen-sama! Did you already check up with Yuuyea-san?"

Zen noticed snow maiden from distance like how she did notice him. But he didn't expect that Tsurara cared about Yuuyea's condition this much. He put this idea away as he thought maybe they done with the childish fight. ….It looked like others saw that they were fighting but the truth was not. ….Let us not thought too much about it.

"Yeah. But still she need more rest. Her wound already closed but there might be still damage left in her inter organs. So don't give her solid food yet."

"Oh! That's good. I was carrying soup to her. Then Zen-sama, I will go on ahead."

Tsurara bowed shortly to poisonous bird youkai as she tried to keep her mood be high and caring as possible. Zen smiled a bit while he looked how she was going first then notice something.

"…Ah, but she still can't eat cold food yet…" Zen got sweat dropped for a second there. Later, he shrugged his shoulders as he hoped that she didn't bring cold soup. However, it was not like Zen hoped for it.

* * *

><p>"Yuuyea-san, I brought breakfast!" She chimed; made sound so that Yuuyea could hear she was there.* Not much time it needed to take, Yuuyea's voice came. "Only you out there?"<p>

Tsurara titled her head aside in questionable look but replied. "Yes, it's just me with holding breakfast."

"Then come on in. And closed the door behind quickly when you enter."

That gave some worries to her if there was something wrong with the guest. So she obliged to do so. When she opened the door, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Yuuyea was in middle of changing clothes. She already wore her stocking and skirt but her upper part; literally she was changing her white one and grey one in the middle of it. She pulled down the bottom of white completely and finished to changing.

Then, Yuuyea noticed the snow maiden who didn't close the door behind. "I thought I said close the door quickly. Ahh..but never mind." She shrugged her shoulder as she didn't care Tsurara saw her in middle of changing clothes.

When Tsurara finally uttered the words, she snapped out. "Don't you have dignity?! You should tell me to wait outside until you finish changing clothes."

"Well, I was about to finish so I thought it was okay. And you are girl and I'm a girl too. I don't think you don't need to embarrass that much for that small matter." Yuuyea sighed tiredly as she held her long white hair high enough and put that inside her beret as put it on her head.

"Wha..Wha…But still!" Just let others know! I didn't lose you in this argument! Tsurara swallowed that statement as she was about say another choice of words, Yuuyea spoke first.

"Anyway, I like to eat the breakfast already. You came here to give that, right?" She simply ignored Tsurara's mood of irritated as she tried to touch that food table. But snow maiden retreated to back a bit. Yuuyea crossed her arms front of chest as she made the face of bit irritated. "Oh, what is this?"

"This…this food is not yours!" Her face got red with embarrassment. She didn't know why she did this and said that. Her spinning irises got more spinning because of this situation.

"You said that breakfast is mine."

"No,no. I brought breakfast but I didn't say this is yours."

"Then, why did you bring that here?" Yuuyea's face changed to smile one as she noticed how Tsurara was rambling due to the shock from the embarrassment and irritation. Although, she still didn't get that why the snow maiden would be embarrass this much. She was middle of changing clothes but it was almost done and her half of body was not nacked; simply her part of skin showed.

"I…I brought this here to eat it and annoy you for that!"

…

…

Yuuyea busted out with huge laugh as she couldn't take how snow maiden came up with that excuse. Her stomach was hurt for two reasons, one was laughing and other was the wound on her stomach because of laughing. She held out both of her hands off to air as she tried to apologize to Tsurara. "I'm…hahaha! So, sorry! I'm Sorr…hahaha! Oh, god! I'm truly..hahaha! Sorry, Sorry!"

Well, due of that laughing, Tsurara already showed her back to the guest as she stomped her way out from the room. However, Yuuyea was fast enough to react on that reaction as she rushed out to catch up on her. "I'm sorry, Tsurara-chan. My bad, bad. But I'm really hungry." She was hungry so bad that she didn't care if that was frozen one.

"No, I will give this to others who want second." Her voice was calm but her face was still red.

"I said I'm sorry to laugh at you. It's entirely my fault. So, can you forgive me, please?" She clasped her both hands before trying to taking away the food table from hands of snow maiden. There was resistance. Tsurara was still holding the food table.

"I said, no!"

"But-!"

Then, Yuuyea got bumped by someon who was coming beside the corner of hallway. She was still holding the food table and due to the law of physics, she pulled it while she was falling on the ground. And anyone would guess what would happen next.

*Crash* *Break, break, break*

The sound of breaking dishes was echoing in the middle of hallway while three of them couldn't grasp the situation for a moment. The cold soup spilled on Yuuyea's white clothes as some of them on the floor as well. The person who bumped on Yuuyea was Rikuo. He just got awake and changed into his school uniform while dashed to the dining hall. As the result, he bumped on Yuuyea who was holding the food table as dear life.

"Awww…"

"Ugh…That hurts…"

Two of them let out sigh as the pain was overwhelming them. Then, Tsurara snaped out to reality first as she noticed her master was on the floor. "Are you okay, Rikuo-sama?! The food didn't spill on you, right?"

"Ah…Tsurara I'm fine. But what about Yuuyea-san?" Rikuo replied to his subordinate and tried to check on his guest. He noticed the mess she was into and other ones. Her right hand was stepping on the broken glass and under her hand; few drops of blood were soaking on it.

"Yuuyea-san, You got hurt!"

Tsurara followed Where Rikuo's eyes were directing and saw that scene as well. "Oh! Rikuo-sama is right! Yuuyea-san, you are bleeding!"

Yuuyea raised her injured hand to examine how much damage she got. Sharpen glass cut her hand deeply and few shards were stuck on her palm. She almost panicked to see this but quickly calmed down.

"Ah…ah…It's okay. Just glass cut me and no more. So, this is fine." She tried her best to calm herself. It was irony how she got scratches and injuries in the battle as those didn't made her to panic, but this small injury made her to do so. Rikuo didn't say words when he heard what she said.

"No! This is not okay! You got hurt this badly. I said I will protect you but you got hurt because I was careless!" Rikuo snapped out as he almost screaming. Two of them couldn't help but not believe what they were seeing how he snapped out. For Tsurara, this was new for her to see his look of anger; in this situation.

"Rikuo-sama…"

Then Yuuyea's hand other hand rested on his head. Before he could say more, she rubbed gently with some force onto it.

"I said I'm fine. Well, I have to disinfect my wound so I won't get germ but overall, this is just cut. So I'm fine, Rikuo-kun." She smiled heartily to him as she thanked him for worry her this much. Making someone to worry was not good but that meant that that person was caring that much to worrying. It was new for her that someone would worry her beside her sprites, mother, and **that person**.

She pulled her hand from Rikuo's head. It felt so nice despite that it was boy's hair. It was so tempting that she wanted to rub it one more time. But she couldn't do that. "I think you guys should hurry to go school. Shouldn't late for that, right?"

"Ah! Rikuo-sama, we could be late."

"But, Yuuyea-san is.."

Yuuyea cut his words quickly. "Don't worry, I will clean this mess and let Zen-san to take care my hand. This mess caused by me so I will take care of it."

He still wanted to protest but seeing upon her face, he sulked as let snow maiden to take him away. Before he was about to leave, there was question he wanted to ask.

"By the way, Tsurara. What she meant by that mess caused by her?"

Tsurara almost tripped but answered quickly, "Oh, i…it's nothing to worry about it!" Well, she stammered bit but Rikuo didn't say no more. Moreover there was other thing that made his mind to occupy. When he saw Yuuyea was injured his heart felt like it was being squeezed and suffocated. He wondered why his heart felt like that…. Rikuo slowly placed his hand on his chest.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they are already out…" Yuuyea complained as she was sitting on corner of corridor. After she cleaned out the mess, asked Ho to clean her clothes, and went to Zen for disinfect wound as well as sermon from him, she finally went to dining hall. But alas! There was no more breakfast left. Wakana said sorry to her but there was some left over from yesterday's dinner. When she asked her guest that was it okay to give it to guest, the guest said yes without hesitation. However, she wanted to eat more…. The growl came from her stomach.<p>

"Hahaha….Consider from living on the street, this is better than that." She smiled a bit as she tried to be positive but more growl sound came. …..She really wanted to ask more but it felt like to rude to ask… Then she could go out but it looked like Rikuo ordered youkais to keep an eye on her. Those youkais won't her let her out so they could supervises on her easily.

She slumped on the ground as she rested on the corridor. She raised her palm and saw how the bandage wrapped around it.

'_**The wound will be heal after two days! So, no worry, worry!'**_ Ho exclaimed as she noticed her master's movement.

'_**Well, this is mere small wound than on your stomach. So why you are feeling anxious?**_**'** Ju asked with mischievous tone but he read atmosphere, unlike his sister.

She let her hand fell lifelessly on the floor as her other hand covered her eyes. _"Well, I know that…but a normal human would die on the spot when pierced by youkai's claw… I'm so…"_

"If you sleep there, your mouth would twist because of cold."

When she heard the unfamiliar voice she quickly raised her body to see who was there. She didn't notice that there was someone beside her. How she was careless to someone hear what she was saying to her spirits. Then, when she saw an old man with long head, she couldn't help but let her guard down more.

"Um…." As she couldn't figure what to say, the old man let out sigh as he stared at her.

"What is it? Anyway, it's cold outside to take a nap on the corridor. Even me, I won't do that."

"Ah…I see." She wanted to say I know, but that would be rude to say to elder so she stuck with that. Then, another growl came from her stomach and this time, it was loud for him to hear that too. He smirked with mischievous face.

"My, my. Rikuo didn't taking care of his guest properly. Just when I heard my grandson was taking human under his care, I was curious how he was doing it."

"Ah…perhaps you're Rikuo-kun's grandfather, sir?"

He smiled to her question. "Yes, I'm his grandfather. Anyway, you don't have to be so uptight formal. Just call me Jii-chan is fine."

"But isn't that rude to call you by chan, sir?" She titled her head with questionable look. She thought chan is only can be used on girls and cute boys but never heard that you could use it to address grandfather. Ah…Yuuyea still need to study about Japanese culture more.

Rikuo's grandfather grinned more at the sight of her hesitation. "It's fine. Are you being cruel to decline this old man's request?"

Then for a moment, Yuuyea panicked. "OH..! NO, NO, sir..! Oh! I mean Jii-chan!" …She couldn't shake her uneasiness off. This custom and her country's custom were crashing each other. Before more thoughts were crashing each other in her mind, his voice helped her to back on reality.

"You are hugry, right? My daughter in law said you ate a little. I will treat you outside."

"Oh! Thank you very much about that, Jii-chan." After that, she realized other youkais would still stop on her to go outside. "Ah…But won't I catch by youkais?"

He raised one his eyebrows in disbelief but let out laughing like cool stream. "Haha! Don't worry. I will escort you out without notice by anyone."

She didn't know why he was full of himself about that but when there was no one there to watch on her so she guessed that it was her lucky day. As she stepped outside, she wondered when she was going to hunt that bug youkai down. When Rikuo return from the school, she decided that she will tell him that to go hunt down as soon as she could. It was youkai…and youkai would heal faster than human. With Ju's _**ability**_, the wound she made won't heal easily but she hoped that youkai would still in the town and didn't reach **them**.

* * *

><p>The night before Nurarihyon took Yuuyea to out for treat, the bug youkai was eating something. The human that fell on its hand. The prey that met its doom.<p>

The sound of blood spilled on the ground as more fleshes were torn down several times. Torned fleshes were swallowed by ayakashi's mouth while its mouth was covering with fresh blood. The white steam whooshed out as it swallowed air in and out. It used its sharp claws to torn down human prey. The humans fear would give him power and the fleshes would give him satiety. However…

"It's not enough…That human…that youkai…"

It chewed out more fleshes roughly this time. It was very angry that its fellow youkais died by human girl's hand and that white and black hair youkai meddled around him. It wanted to get revenge before it went to commissioner. Also, it wanted to chew out the commissioner for not telling that human girl was that powerful.

"Need…more…fear…need more flesh…I will kill that human…"

Despite how it wanted its wound to close and heal but strangely, it won't heal faster enough. Wounds that it had were caused by human girl and youkai. Others were healed already but that wound made by her wasn't. It made more irritation to youkai. It picked up the human corpse and threw on to the wall. The corpse spliced and fell on to the ground. It almost similar to rags and didn't look like human at all.

Then suddenly, there was someone out there. "E-yuck! Hey, shouldn't eat food properly like your mom taught?"

"Who's…there..?!"

The voice was hiding inside the shadow that made by moonlight. The bug youkai could see who that was. It was there beside the commissioner. "Why are you here..?"

"Well, the boss was getting impatience so I asked him to send me." It grinned mischievously in the dark. When human saw that grin, he could be frozen on that spot with fear. "I see that it didn't go well."

"…." It looked straight to that figure's eyes but couldn't do that long. That figure's fear was not that much great but there was something that made it to shiver.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I want her to be back as like my boss wish. So here I am." The figure tweeted as it turned one round like it was fooling around in the fear able situation. The bug youkai couldn't believe what it was seeing front.

"Here I am for what…?"

The figure stopped for dance while his back was open to the bug ayakashi. He knew that bug ayakashi won't dare to lay finger on him. Even if it would able to, he would kill him for acting stupid.

He grinned more deviously while his index finger lay near lips. "Of course to help you out." He hid a plan in his sleeves so that they could get what they needed. Of course, when it couldn't take out that annoy youkai beside the girl, he will dipose this not much useful ayakashi.

* * *

><p>She chimed; made sound so that Yuuyea could hear she was there.*: Some Japanese house like Nura Gumi's mansion has door that are made of woods to hold the paper. So you can't knock on it but only speak so that person inside can know you are at front of door.<p>

A/n: Thanks for reading this chapter! Also, I thank you for review, favorite, and following this story. Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you guys have good luck in this year. Hahaha…. I will go back to school once my vacation is over and I have to study before going back… Well, I have to do my best!


End file.
